


Jailbird

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’m going to go to jail oh god,” He moans, “I’m fucking going to go to jail. I fled the scene of the crime I’m a criminal!”</i></p><p><i>“Tom stop it!” I shout gripping his face with my hands, “Listen to me you’re not going to go to jail alright? Everything’s going to fine yeah? Just calm down.”</i></p><p><i>“I hit her again when she was on the ground.” He whispers into my ear.</i></p><p><i>“Tom shit.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> A followup to 'March 5th 2009' things quickly spiraled out of control in the few months leading up to the gas station incident.

Schlägt Tom Kaulitz Mädchen?

 

* * *

I couldn’t believe it was happening again.

 

I could feel my hear spasming inside of my chest as I pressed down harder on the gas petal cursing my choice of a larger vehicle. I could practically feel the wind pushing back against as the roar of the wind came in through the sunroof. I’d been in too much of a rush to close it let alone grab half of the groceries that sat on the parking lot ground. Nothing mattered at that moment more than the frightened voice on the other end of the phone right now.

 

“Tomi I’m scared!” the voice sobbed into the phone barely coming out more like a whisper, “Where are you?”

 

“I’m almost there just stay calm Billa,” I shout into the phone.

 

I’m far over the speed limit now and when a small green car comes up on the horizon I curse as I realize it’s barely even moving along at all occupied by two elderly folk. I can still hear small panicked breaths blaring out of the phone and I scream in frustration not caring for the double yellow lines as I cut around them and roar off ahead. The green car’s horn blares but I don’t even glance back as I stare desperately at the signs… _Hamburg 1 mile_.

 

“They’re every where,” the voice whispers again, “I think they’re really going to hurt me this time… Tomi.”

 

“Bill, stay calm where are you in the house?” I shout back over the roar of the wind trying to stay strong for him, willing my heart of calm down.

 

“I’m in our room in the closet, I locked all the doors and windows, and drew the shades.” Bill answers back timidly. I’ve never heard him this scared since we were small children.

 

“Good just hold on okay I’m almost there,” I repeat again more to assure myself than him, “Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll pull in a moment, scare them off, and then we can snuggle on the couch all night.”

 

There’s a silence at the other end of the phone for a few moments and I remain silent as well listening for a noise. Finally there’s a soft scuffing noise followed by a thud. Then I hear the loudest ear splitting scream I’ve ever heard.

 

“Bill!” I shout into the phone, “Bill! Bill! Answer me! What’s going on? Bill!”

 

“Ohmygod,” I hear Bill’s voice whimpered followed by the sound of a closing door. His shallow breaths crackle over the phone and I wince as the hairs on the back of my neck rise, “Tomi ohmygod.”

 

“What?” I demand still panicking, “Bill what’s going on? Are you alright? Please tell me you’re alright.”

 

“Tomi I’m fine,” Bill assures me still breathing hard, “Oh my god just hurry please.”

 

“What happened? What was that?” I demand again gripping the wheel tighter. I pass the local gas station and thank god, “Bill I just passed the gas station I’ll be there any minute.”

 

“Tomi… they… they oh god.” I hear him whimper followed by something muttering.

 

“Bill what? Baby, tell what happened I need to know you’re okay.” I breathe making a sharp turn down our street.

 

“I-I just went over to the w-window to see if they were gone,” He whispers I can practically feel him trembling through the phone, “Oh god Tom they have pictures!”

 

“Pictures?” I repeat counting the house numbers as they increase. Almost there.

 

“Pictures… of you and me… they were holding them up to the window. That fat one that followed me last week was laughing like some sort of serial killer. Oh god Tom what are going to do?”

 

I practically cry out with relief as I hastily pull up our driveway not caring, as my car is half parked in the lawn. I spot their car instantly and hear one of them scream out in French in warning. Then I see one. It’s that taller blonde one with the large hooknose and I scream at her charging at where she’s been trying to get through the front door.

 

“Get off my property! I’ll fucking kill you I swear! You take one more step near this house again and I fucking kill you!” I scream as she screams and dashes off towards their car putting it in gear and backing out of our driveway.

 

I hear more shouting in the back and I race around the side of the house. My heart is beating a million miles a minute as I round the corner. There in front of our bedroom window are the two larger girls flanked by the brunette. The three of them turn to look at me, their faces covered in hockey masks, and they jump back slightly alarmed. I’m just about to scream when the screeching of wheels is heard and their car pulls up along our driveway again. Instantly the three of them make a bolt for it and rush into the car, as I run across the lawn not quite sure what I’ll do if I do catch them.

 

“Hey!” I shriek just as they back out. I catch eyes with one of larger girls with the brown hair and she makes a slitting motion across her throat smirking back at me. I watch in shock as the car peels off down our road in a blare of noise and then all is silent.

 

The sound of fluttering paper catches comes to my ears and I nearly faint when I spot what’s making the noise. There lying in the grass are pictures of Bill and I. But not just any pictures, the kind of pictures that the world was never meant to see, the kind of pictures that some of our fans spend hours trying to recreate on the computer, the kind of pictures that could put both Bill and I in jail.

 

I snatch them off the ground and shove them in my pocket already running for the front door. Only one thought is going through my mind right now and that is Bill. I yank the door open and don’t even bother to close it as I run through the large maze of house Bill insisted we rent.

 

“Bill!” I scream thundering down the hallway to our bedroom. Ten bedrooms in this goddamn house and yet only one of them ever gets used, “Bill!”

 

Our room is dark when I enter but I already know where my twin is hiding from the soft sniffing I hear in the closet. I throw open in the door in a fit of desperation and panic just in time to see Bill jump back in fear scrambling to the deepest darkest confines of our closet. We pause for a moment just taking into everything and the next thing I know Bill tackles me to the floor sobbing hysterically. His face is free of makeup and his hair has been left down into small soft wisps that I adore running my hands through. We collapse onto the carpet and I latch my arms around him like a cocoon trying to hide him away from the world as he curls up against my chest.

 

“Shh,” I whisper petting his hair, “Everything’s going to be alright I’m here now.”

 

“Oh T-Tom,” He chokes hugging me fiercely, “I got so scared… oh god I was so scared.”

 

“I’m here,” I say in a soft but firm voice, I pull him tighter and hug him with all my might until his sobs turn into small shudders, “Nothing can ever hurt you as long as I’m here.”

 

“They surrounded the house,” He whispers after a moment and he’s composed himself, “I was watching television and then they started banging on the windows wearing those masks, it was something out of a horror film.”

 

He hiccups cutely and I find myself sitting up dragging him limp form with mine until he’s situated in my lap. I can still feel my twin’s shivers and I pull him close, as our bond grows stronger than ever. I’ve always been the stronger of us two and I take my role seriously.

 

“A-and then,” Bill trembles hiding his face in my chest, “They started h-holding up pictures… of you and me… having sex!”

 

I nod understandingly a picture of calmness although I’m raging on the inside. I can feel the crumpled pictures poking me through my pockets and I snarl before I can stop myself enraged at what they’d caught us doing. Astounded that someone would even have the nerve.

 

“I know, I know. I got them before they ran off its taken care of.” I murmur kissing his forehead.

 

“Tom thank you,” He breathes adjusting himself until his arms are wrapped around my neck and his forehead is pressed to mine. I stare into identical amber colored eyes red from crying and lean forward until our lips meet in a chaste kiss. It’s not one of possession or lust, but a simple kiss as if to let him know that I’m real, that this is real.

 

“I love you Tomi.” He whispers against my lips.

 

“I love you Billa.”

 

* * *

 

“Bill!” I hear a voice scream from down the hallway.

 

The sound of pounding footsteps is heard and I wince upon realizing that Tom’s neglected to take off his shoes. Our bedroom door bursts open and the dogs scatter from their spot on the bed already accustomed to Tom’s ire of them sleeping there. He stops short in the doorway and flings off his white hoodie leaving him only in a simple wife beater.

 

“Did you get the milk?” I ask smoothing out the covers of the bed. His harsh panting fills my ears and I pause turning to get a good look at my twin. I blink a few times trying to take him in all once and find that my skin has begun to rise alert with adrenaline.

 

He stands in the doorway drenched in a nervous sweat with a crinkled brow and I freeze suddenly alarmed at my brother’s state of panic. I make a motion to move towards him and he throws his head back releasing the loudest wail I’ve ever heard from him before. I’m at his side instantly as he collapses against me panting harshly trembling with fright like some lost animal. I hold him close not caring as his sweat soon becomes my own and kiss everywhere I can on his face trying to calm him.

 

“Tom? Tom? Tomi?” I ask concerned as he pulls me to the bed. I find myself being pushed down gently and I lay down watching him as he climbs over me a mess of shaking limbs and wide eyes.

 

“I love you, you know that right?” He asks in a strange high-pitched voice. His throat sounds tight as if it were being constricted and I try to sit up to ask him what’s wrong but he pushes me back down.

 

“Of course Tomi I love you more than anything,” I smile trying to search out what’s wrong in his eyes, “Tom is something wrong? What happened?”  
“And you know that I’d never ever hurt you right?” He asks again as tears begin to run down his face. I open my mouth to respond but before I can even have the chance he’s sprung up off the bed and is pacing around the room.

 

“Fuck!” He screams in anger pulling at his new cornrows, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

“Tom!” I gasp alarmed springing up after him. I throw my arms around his waist from behind and he whimpers shaking like a leaf, “Tom please what happened? Tell me what happened.”

 

“I hit her!” He whimpers leaning back against me, “I hit her.” I stiffen next to him in shock and he whimpers feeling my distress.

 

“Who? Who Tom?” I demand becoming serious, “Tom you have to tell me, who did you hit?”

 

“It was that group of girls again.” He whispers softly not turning to face me I still instantly knowing exactly which group of girls he’s taking about.

 

They’re not our normal fan base that we’ve acquired over the years. True we’ve had stalkers before but nothing like the level that these girls have taken it to. I’ve seen up to seven in them in total but mostly its only this main core group of four that been showing more and more at our house lately. At first Tom and I mistook it for simple fans wanting to see where we live but it soon escaladed to something far worse. Within the next six months we’d receive calls from Andi asking if there’s been any strange activity with us lately as he claimed a group of fans kept following him. Not unusual that was until that certain group of fans tried to run him over with car. Next came calls from our mother curious and concerned up until she was cornered by two of the girls. I knew who these “fans” were all too well.

 

“No,” I whisper in shock paling, “Tom no. Please tell me you didn’t.”

 

“But I did!” He sobs turning around and throwing his arms around my waist. He presses his face into my neck and continues to sob, “That fat one with the brown hair and crooked teeth, I hit her. Oh god I hit her.”

 

“Tom-”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to it was just… after last month with you and then they put their cigarette out on my car I lost control!”

 

“Oh Tomi,” I whine starting to panic as the shock sets in.

 

“I couldn’t control it I had to! I just kept thinking about everything they’ve been doing and I couldn’t stop myself!” Tom sobs gripping my hips tightly until I can feel his fingers pressing again bone.

 

“I’m going to go to jail oh god,” He moans, “I’m fucking going to go to jail. I fled the scene of the crime I’m a criminal!”

 

“Tom stop it!” I shout gripping his face with my hands, “Listen to me you’re not going to go to jail alright? Everything’s going to fine yeah? Just calm down.”

 

“I hit her again when she was on the ground.” He whispers into my ear.

 

“Tom shit.” I breathe trying to stay calm as he looses all control. He lets go of me and sinks to the floor pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes in frustration. I stay silent and watch him as he sits at me feet breathing harshly.

 

“We’re so fucked.” He whines. I frown and pull out my cell phone quickly dialing the one number I know that can at least help fix this.

 

“Who are you calling?” Tom asks panicked looking up at me.

 

“David.” I stare down at him.

 

“Bill… I’m sorry,” He cries looking like a little kid again, “I’d never hurt you.”

 

“I know Tom, I know.” I sigh kneeling down next to him as the phone starts to ring, “David will smooth things over okay?”

 

“I love you.” He whispers brokenly reaching for my face. I lean into his touch and sigh as he runs his hand in a circular motion on my cheek.

 

“I love you too.” The phone clicks.

 

“ _Hello David Jost speaking_.”

 

“David,” I breathe, “We have a problem.”


End file.
